Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme)
, |Genre= , |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée=4:35 |Track=Queen-Gimme_The_Prize_Kurgans_theme_OST_Highlander.ogg‎ |Titre précédent=Who Wants to Live Forever |Titre suivant=Don't Lose Your Head |Album=A Kind of Magic}}Gimme the Prize est une chanson de Queen écrite par Brian May en 1986. Paroles "....in the garage with water from the sprinklers." ".... Dans le garage avec de l'eau des sprinklers." "He'd also left a man's decapitated body lying on the floor next to his own severed head." "Il avait aussi laissé le corps décapité d'un homme allongé sur le sol à côté de sa tête coupée propre." "A head which at this time has no name....." "Une tête qui à ce moment n'a pas de nom ....." '- I know his name' - Je connais son nom Here I am, I'm the master of your destiny, ha haa Je suis là, je suis le maître de votre destin, ha haa I am the one, the only one, I am the God of kingdom come Je suis le seul, le seul, je suis le Dieu de règne vienne Gimme the prize, just gimme the prize Donne-moi le prix, juste Donne-moi le prix Give me your kings, let me squeeze them in my hands, hey hey hey Donnez-moi vos rois, permettez-moi de les serrer dans mes mains, hey hey hey Your puny princes Vos princes chétifs Your so-called leaders of your land Vos soi-disant dirigeants de votre pays I'll eat them whole before I'm done Je vais les manger ensemble avant que je suis fait The battle's fought and the game is won La bataille a combattu et la partie est gagnée I am the one the only one Je suis le seul I am the God of kingdom come Je suis le Dieu de règne vienne Gimme the prize, just gimme the prize Donne-moi le prix, donne-moi juste le prix '- The prize' - Le prix '- Ha ha ha ha ha ha' - Ha ha ha ha ha ha '- Ha ha ha ha ha ha' - Ha ha ha ha ha ha '- Now you die' - Maintenant, tu meurs '- Ha ha ha ha ha ha' - Ha ha ha ha ha ha '- I have something to say - it's better to burn out than to fade away' - J'ai quelque chose à dire - il vaut mieux brûler que de disparaître '- Heeargh' - Heeargh '- There can be only one' - Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul '- Eeaaoooor' - Eeaaoooor Move over, I said move over Pousse-toi, dis-je déplacer sur Hey, hey, hey clear the way Hey, hey, hey ouvrir la voie There's no escape from my authority - mmm, I tell you Il est impossible d'échapper à mon autorité - mmm, je vous le dis I am the one, the only one, I am the God of kingdom come Je suis le seul, le seul, je suis le Dieu de règne vienne Gimme the prize Donne-moi le prix '- The prize' - Le prix Just gimme the prize Donne-moi juste le prix '- The prize' - Le prix I am the one the only one Je suis le seul I am the God of kingdom come Je suis le Dieu de règne vienne Just gimme the prize Donne-moi juste le prix '- There can be only one -' - Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul - '- Heeaarghh' - Heeaarghh Hah Hah Utilisation de la chanson Cette chanson figure sur la bande originale du film Highlander, dont certains passages sont présents dans la chanson « I have something to say: It's better to burn out than to fade away » ou encore « There can be only one », dialogues interprétés par les acteurs du film Clancy Brown (le Kurgan) et Christophe Lambert (Connor MacLeod) respectivement. Le réalisateur Russell Mulcahy explique dans le DVD que c'est la chanson qu'il aime le moins du groupe pour le film car il n'aime pas le . Brian May a dit aussi, dans un article paru dans un magazine japonais en 1986, que Mercury et Deacon détestaient cette chanson.